


too many words

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, blame the tumblr post, sorry - Freeform, the other losers arent mentioned a lot, this turned out sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: based on this tumblr post https://thefandomofoneshots.tumblr.com/post/166022661230/october-prompt-list-1-stop-being-difficult-2





	too many words

Richie Tozier was in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, had been since they were fucking twelve years old. That’s four whole years Richie had been pining after his oblivious best friend. That was like a quarter of his life already. Jesus. Much to the amusement of Bev and Stan, Richie just spent his life flirting with Eddie who was completely unbeknownst to Richie’s actual motives.

“Good morning Eds, you’re looking rather stunning today” Richie smirked and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Beep beep Richie!” Eddie said, adjusted his backpack. One of the straps of his overalls fell slightly and revealed the t shirt he was wearing underneath. 

“Is that my shirt?” Richie asked and Eddie squeaked, a blush covering his cheeks.

“You must have left it at mine, I thought it was just an old one” Eddie was flustered. Richie had no idea why. 

“It’s okay Eds, looks better on you anyway” Richie winked and Eddie went back to rolling his eyes. They walked to Math together, Richie making constant jokes and Eddie laughing at him. Richie was sure Eddie was the only one who laughed at his jokes, as long as he wasn’t the brunt of them. They worked together on the Math equations, Richie poking Eddie’s cheek constantly.

“Stop being difficult Tozier, I need your help!” Eddie whined, a pout on his lips. Richie just stared at him fondly, finally giving in and actually showing Eddie the formula. — “I brought food” Richie whispered as he appeared at Eddie’s window. He was holding a box of chicken wings. Eddie laughed lightly at him. 

“You bring me chicken wings at nine pm, Richie this is like some romantic proposal” Eddie grinned, stealing a chicken wing from the box. 

“This is about as romantic as I’d get Eds, can’t be dealing with all the sappy love shit” Richie answered honestly, mouth full of chicken. Truth is, Richie would love to be romantic it’s just the person he wanted to do all that sappy shit with was currently sat next to him, without a clue.

“Stop talking with your mouth full, I think romance is cute” Eddie said quietly, wiping his greasy hands on the napkin Richie handed him. 

“‘N I think you’re cute Eds” Richie pinched his cheeks, Eddie groaned and pulled away from him.

“Your fingers are greasy!” Eddie complained. Richie reached out and wiped away the grease.

“Now finish these fucking wings before I have to be out of here” Richie said, grabbing another wing.

“You can spend the night, if you want? I mean it’s Friday” Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Eds if you’re asking me to stay the night at least have a bit of fucking enthusiasm!” Richie grinned and Eddie laughed at him. 

“Just don’t be an ass about it or I’ll take it back trashmouth” Eddie informed him and Richie motioned zipping his mouth shut. — Richie was resting his head on Eddie’s tummy, pointing up at the clouds. 

“What’s that?!” Eddie gasped, pulling Richie’s arm towards him. Right there under his left elbow was a small sun. 

“It’s a stick n poke Eds, ya like it?” Richie flashed his usual shit eating grin.

“You could’ve got a fucking disease, why didn’t you tell me you had one sooner?” Eddie was shouting but he had a small smile on his lips.

“See, you think it’s cute” Richie looked up at Eddie from his tummy. Eddie was framed slightly by the setting sun, gold flakes in his soft brown hair. He looked ethereal, an angel bought to earth just for Richie. Well, not really for Richie. But one could dream. 

“What’s that dreamy little look in your eye Richie?” Eddie said, snapping Richie from his thoughts.

“Just thinking about how your mom invited me around tonight” Richie grinned and Eddie flicked his nose. 

“You’re getting on my nerves!” Eddie fake whined.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way loser” Richie smirked. Eddie smiled down at him and if Richie was truly looking he’d see the fond reciprocated in Eddie’s eyes. — They were all studying around Bill’s, except Richie was getting itchy because they were all quiet and still. Both things Richie wasn’t. Richie resorted to playing with Eddie’s hair, winding a curl around his pinky. 

“I’m trying to get some work done Rich” Eddie sighed but made no movement to stop Richie playing with his hair. He knew Richie needed a distraction. 

“You’re all so fucking boring! You’re ruining my life” Richie wailed frantically, they were lucky Bill’s family were out. 

“Beep, beep Richie. Just because you’re getting straight A’s in Math” Mike said, hunching over his homework with a pained expression. Math was going to send his friends crazy and Richie wouldn’t be having it.

“C’mon let’s take a break! Just so we can fucking eat” Richie said and the losers gave in, they were all starving. Richie made grilled cheese for everyone, placing a kiss on Eddie’s head as he passed him his.

“For my dutiful husband” Richie grinned. 

“Fuck off Richie” Eddie flipped him off, Richie just carried on grinning as he made his own food. — “Do you believe in love Eds?” Richie asked as he stared at Eddie’s ceiling. 

“What’s got you asking?” Eddie said from his desk, swinging around to look at Richie.

“Just answer me” Richie said quietly, making eye contact with Eddie.

“Of course I believe in love, who wouldn’t? It’s just a glimmer of hope within this shitty world I think” Eddie said, smiling to himself.

“Hm, I think I agree” Richie said, ending the conversation there.  
— “What if I bring alcohol?” Richie suggested, they were all planning how to celebrate the start of their summer before senior year. 

“Maybe a little bit, I mean if we drink too much we could get alcohol poisoning and we have obvious risks of kidney problems-“

“E-eddie, we’ll b-be fine!” Bill interrupted, a smile on his face.

“Just a little bit Eds, don’t ya worry your pretty little head gorgeous” Richie poked Eddie’s cheek. 

“Don’t call me that Richie!” Eddie whined.

“Eds or gorgeous?” Richie fluttered his eyelashes at Eddie and got a groan in response. — They were slightly tipsy, Richie balancing on a rock by the water and shouting wildly. 

“I’m the king of the world!” Richie shouted, earning a few laughs from the losers. He turned around slowly, to see Eddie watching him tightly. Richie gestured to Eddie, making Eddie stand up and walk towards him. 

“Just hold my hand, please” Richie said, pulling Eddie up onto the rock next to him. They stood together for a minute, holding hands and staring out into the quarry. He turned his head slightly, watching Eddie as his caramel eyes studied the stars in the sky. 

“I can’t keep doing this” Richie said quietly, dropping Eddie’s hand and backing away. The others watched them warily, Eddie frowning at Richie. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you Eds, no not think. I know! I’m in love with you Eddie Kaspbrak” Richie announced, his mouth wasn’t working well with his brain. Declaring his love for Eddie front of his best friends wasn’t in his plan but it was happening now. 

“Richie...” Eddie started to say.

“We’ll go, see you guys in a bit” Ben said, rounding up the losers. Bev gave Richie a wary smile at the gang left the two alone. 

“I’m sorry, this wasn’t my plan. I shouldn’t have sai-“ Richie was cut off by Eddie’s lips on his own.

“Be quiet Tozier” Eddie whispered against his lips. Richie put his hands on Eddie’s waist gently as small hands pulled on his curls. 

“I can’t believe you chose to declare your love for me in front of our friends” Eddie laughed, Richie just stared down at the boy he’d loved for years.

“You like me back?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded.

“Of course I do trashmouth” Eddie grinned, kissing him again.  
— They lay together, hands intertwined as Richie’s music play softly in the background. Their relationship has basically fit into their normal dynamic. The losers had told them they were basically a couple before they admitted it. Richie hovered over Eddie, grinning down it his boyfriend.

“God, you’re so pretty Eds” Richie said, kissing him gently. Eddie flipped him over, straddling Richie’s hips. Richie groaned, making Eddie kiss him. Their kisses got heated often but they never went further, truthfully they were both nervous. They were in love and it was more special for them. They’d wait as long as they needed. Richie got enough pleasure just hearing Eddie moan.  
— Richie stalked the hallway, he was meeting Eddie after school to take him home. He passed the locker room, where he heard voices.

“Little fucking faggot,” he heard a harsh whisper, “you and your dirty fucking boyfriend”. 

“Please, you’re hurting me” that was Eddie’s voice, he sounded desperate. Richie didn’t think, he just stormed into the locker room. He saw a large boy towering over Eddie, gripping his arm tightly. The one Eddie had broken when they were thirteen.

“Get the fuck off him now” Richie seethed, anger boiling in his blood. 

“And here’s the faggot fucking boyfriend” the guy cheered, his two friends snickering. 

“Get your fucking hands off him right now” Richie repeated. 

“What are you going to do Tozier?” One of the others said, just as the guy holding Eddie’s arm twisted it. Richie flew at him, first landing square on his jaw. He tumbled back into the lockers, Eddie jumping out of the way. It took the guys a few seconds to register what had happened, so Richie used this to grab Eddie and fly down the hallways to his truck. They made it, Richie locking the doors and pulling out of the car park.

“Take me home. Now” Eddie sounded angry. 

“Why are you pissed?” Richie’s knuckles tightened around the wheel, pain searing through his left hand. 

“You ruined everything Richie! You should’ve just left it!” Eddie shouted at him, eyes wild.

“Well fuck you, they were hurting you Eds!” Richie screamed, having to pull over the car.

“Do you think I’m fucking defenceless?” Eddie questioned him, harshness in his voice. 

“Of course not Eddie! Don’t be fucking pathetic” Richie slammed his hand against the wheel. 

“Don’t you dare say that to me, I want to go home now” Eddie stared out of his window, not looking at Richie.  
— They hadn’t spoken in a few days, Eddie was purposely ignoring him. Richie waited by his locker everyday but Eddie didn’t show. On the forth day, Richie just walked past his locker without thinking. 

“I just think you’re really cute Kaspbrak” he heard a girls voice say and he stopped dead. He turned to see Eddie blushing, looking down at his feet as a gorgeous girl flirted with him. He hadn’t even registered Richie, too focused on the girl. Richie couldn’t stick it, just left quickly. Lump sticking in his throat, he felt so sick. He’d never be good enough for Eddie, he wasn’t a girl. He wasn’t normal. Eddie craved normality.  
He wrapped his knuckles on Eddie’s window, receiving a frown but Eddie still opened up.

“I’m here to talk. Not you. I need to say this” Richie sighed, he couldn’t look at Eddie. 

“I never stood a fucking chance did I? I’m not what you want, you want a pretty girl you can marry and pop out kids because this,” he gestured between them, “this is fucking wrong and abnormal. I know, you know it. So let’s stop fucking kidding ourselves yeah. I had fun, but that’s it” Richie’s words were harsher than he intended but they had the desired effect. 

“Get out. Don’t come back, ever” Eddie said, pointing towards him window. Richie allowed one last look at Eddie’s bedroom. The bed were they’d shared countless nights together, the collection of tapes that Richie had made him. Posters, books. He loved this space. But he left out the window he came in, without looking back.  
— He was all packed up, his life fitting into two meagre boxes. He had one last thing to before leaving. Getting into his truck, he suddenly felt a wave of nausea. He knew the way to Eddie’s like the back of his hand. Pulling up in front of the Kaspbrak households, he gave himself a minute before climbing out of his truck. 

“Richie?” Eddie questioned, eyes wary. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning” Richie said quietly, not looking at Eddie. They hadn’t spoken in weeks, not since that fucking night. 

“I never meant to hurt you. I just want you to be happy and I can’t do that for you. I’m so sorry Eds, I think I’ll always love you. Thank you for showing me what it means, thank you for putting up with me. I hope we see each other again. But if we don’t, I love you and I hope you live a long successful life” Richie kissed his forehead for the last time, leaving before Eddie could get a word in. Again, as he drove away from Eddie’s house he didn’t look back. He couldn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> wowee am fucking sorry about this sweeties but we all can’t have a happy ending


End file.
